LA REINA EN SU LABERINTO
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Relato romántico entre la General Olivier M Armstrong y el Mayor Miles.


Pasaban los minutos en la oscuridad de su habitación, todo estaba en completo silencio, una pequeña nube de humo salía de su boca, hacía frío pero toda ella siempre es calor, aunque exteriormente sea una mujer fuerte, imponente, atemorizante, ella es una reina con mirada de hielo, sus labios carnosos siempre dicen algo frío y su autoridad se impone por sí misma, la General siempre se cerciora de que su ley se realice como ella desea.

Se escuchan 3 leves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, en la penumbra se puede ver una sonrisa coqueta sale de sus hermosos labios, deja en la mesa de al lado el cigarro que estaba fumando y su vaso con vodka para ir a atender a su visitante nocturno; abre lentamente la puerta y le mira imponente por unos instantes para luego cambiar su mirada a algo más divertido al ver que su invitado trae algo en la mano.

La tenue luz baña su blanca y perfecta piel de pies a cabeza, y sus cabellos dorados como el sol resplandece bajo esta, le da una seña de que entre y acto seguido cierra la puerta, le mira como sigue su camino hasta el escritorio, se recuesta en la puerta para verle más detalladamente y le examina cada movimiento que realiza, en sus ojos se ve fuego, un fuego azul que te consume sutilmente si lo tocas por demasiado tiempo, pero este visitante parece ser inmune a él, no le teme acercarse ni mucho menos a tocarle y ella lo sabe a la perfección.

Su visitante deja dos copas y una botella de champagne en la mesa del escritorio mientras toma asiento en la silla de la reina; su trono, no teme a invadir su espacio personal y la desafía con su mirada carmesí a venir hacia él, ella le sigue el juego y llega hasta su trono mirándole juguetona, desenfunda su espada y se la pone debajo de su mentón aun sosteniéndole la mirada como si estuviera retándole a jugar un juego, un juego interesante que solo ellos dos saben jugar. Baja lentamente la hoja y hábilmente suelta los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su piel morena y su fuerte pecho, él la mira deseoso, la mira seguro y complaciente porque sabe cómo se debe jugar el juego que ella quiere.

Lentamente él la toma de la cintura, baja suavemente hacia sus caderas y hace reconocimiento de territorios ya antes visitados, la acerca hacia él y suelta el cordón de su bata, dejando al desnudo su delicioso y exquisito cuerpo, besa con delicadeza su muy bien tonificado abdomen y la reina se deleita silenciosamente con aquel pequeño y secreto placer, mientras las manos de su amante aún siguen posadas en sus caderas y sus labios recorriéndola como sólo él lo sabe hacer y cómo él sabe que a ella le provoca placer, la reina ahora es solo una sumisa, subyugada por el poder de sus besos, de sus manos, de su pasión, le ama y por ello permite que su moreno amante venga cada noche a su recámara.

Él sabe que ella esta excitada, demasiado y le fascina torturarle placenteramente alargando su agonía entre cada beso y caricia; esta deleitado con su piel, con su cuerpo, su aroma lo embriaga; es su perdición, un gemido de protesta le saca de su entretención y al levantar su mirada, esos ojos de hielo le miran ahora con calidez suplicándole que la haga suya, le sonríe derrotado por aquellos hermosos ojos azules y la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama, ella le mira embelesada, enamorada, excitada, lo desea a cada segundo y él no se hace esperar, la reina reacciona por instinto en su cama y le ayuda hábilmente con el resto de su ropa mientras se funden en un largo beso apasionado.

En lugares como Briggs todo es frío, austero, solitario, la reina siempre ha estado metida en su laberinto, entre miles de papeleos, estrategias militares y conflictos personales que la hacen poner con cada día que pasa una barrera emocional con los que la rodean, solo un valiente ha logrado llegar al centro de su todo, a pesar de ir en contra de los pronósticos y de las lecciones aprendidas en el camino, solo a éste valiente la reina le abrió su corazón y aunque es severa con él debido a las reglas del ejército, en la noche en la penumbra de su habitación la reina deshace el hielo que la rodea y permite que su valiente caballero la posea.

Cada noche el fuego de la reina es como una llama que no se puede apagar, su amante es la chispa que enciende en ella cada sentido, cada sensación, sus labios rozan juguetonamente entre sí, sus lenguas danzan una bella y apresurada melodía y sus cuerpos se funden como el hierro en la lava, ella le permite a su amante que la posea como él desee porque confía en él, sus manos entrelazadas, sus corazones palpitando al unísono y sus gemido ahogados por los besos son la evidencia del secreto que se guarda en el interior del laberinto que la reina de hielo ha creado sólo para ella y Miles. Los cuerpos caen pesadamente a la cama, exhaustos, agitados, satisfechos por haberse poseído mutuamente, la madrugada está llegando a su fin y es hora de que el Ishvalano se retire a su habitación, se viste tranquilamente mientras su reina duerme plácidamente en su lecho, mira atentamente al escritorio y sonríe, ¡La champagne no se ha destapado! Es un excelente pretexto para volver una noche más, se levanta de la cama y besa tiernamente a la reina en sus dulces y carnosos labios, deseándole un excelente día y confesándole al oído entre susurros cuanto la ama.

La reina duerme plácidamente porque sabe que en sus sueños una vez más va a encontrarse con su amante, porque sabe que sólo él, sabe el camino correcto para llegar al final de su laberinto y tiene la llave que abre las puertas de su lugar secreto, la mañana llega y con ella los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana, la reina voltea a mirar el lugar de su amante y encuentra como siempre una nota recordándole cuanto le ama, sonríe; toma una ducha y sale directo a su oficina para revisar con su personal el itinerario del día y allí como siempre está él a la entrada de su oficina esperándola, se saludan formalmente como todos lo hacen, una vez terminada la junta de cada mañana la reina y su caballero cierran las puertas de aquel lugar para ir a trabajar no sin antes iniciar sus actividades con la calidez y frivolidad de un beso robado de sus labios, dejándolo con ganas de más, la reina sabe que a pesar de que ella es la sumisa, el poder de seducción siempre estará en sus manos.


End file.
